Yesterday
by BandBfan24
Summary: This was my entry for the new Conversing Hart Challenge. Needed to be based on a Beatles song, bb friendshipromance. Give it try and tell me what you think. Please! :


Author's Note: nothing belongs to me except my ipod, my dog and my wacky imagination. None of which is worth anything to anyone except me!!

Ask and you shall receive. I asked TinkySmut (My new name for Hart) for a new challenge and this is what we got….. This is inspired by The Beatles song 'Yesterday'. It is an angst filled song. All the challenge said was that it had to be romance…didn't say it had to be a happy romance!!!

I dedicate this to 3 people:

1st Willie – I think you are rubbing off on me, cause I'm not quite sure where this angst came from!!

2nd TinkySmut – Because you wrote your first smut scene and it was wonderful…I'm so proud!!

3rd Izzie – that would be TinkySmut's muse…for coming up with another awesome challenge and I hope you approve…love ya even if you wear a 'cowboys' helmet…oh well no one's perfect! Lol

YESTERDAY –

Booth woke up as sunlight streamed in the window of his bedroom. He reached for her. He came up empty. She was gone. Bones was gone. He sat up in the bed and glanced around the room. Her clothes were gone. Both of their clothes had been tossed all around his bedroom in their haste to get naked and become one last night. It was Sunday and he had hoped that they could spend the day in bed. Or the morning at least, but he knew she was an early riser.

'Maybe she's in the bathroom or the kitchen.' He thought to himself, but that's when he saw the note on the pillow next to him and knew he was wrong. He read it and couldn't believe what he saw on the paper. She didn't think that things would work between them, but she hadn't said way. 'What the…' his mind screamed. He must have said or done something wrong, he just didn't know what.

They had been 'going out' for a little over a month now and things had been going great. He and Brennan had been spending nearly 24/7 together the last few weeks. At first he had been a little apprehensive thinking that they would get sick of each other or at least she would get sick of him, but they hadn't and she hadn't. This is the first morning that he had woken up without up beside him in 21 days. It had been 22 days ago that they had first made love.

xxxxxxxxxx

Yesterday they had gone out for dinner. Afterwards, they had come back to his place for dessert and a movie. Booth had made a large ice cream sundae for them to share.

The movie had been forgotten when he saw Bones had chocolate syrup dripping down her chin. He had frozen, unable to move or breathe he just sat there and stared at her.

Bones had looked up at him and stared at him. The smile she had been giving him slowly disappeared as she looked into his eyes. He knew she wasn't good at reading people, however he knew she could read him. From the blush that crept up her neck he knew she was reading his mind or at least had a pretty good idea. She had seen this look of desire from him many times in the last three weeks.

He hoped that she couldn't read his thoughts too well, because as the chocolate ran in a slow drizzle down her chin his thoughts had taken an immediate and direct trip to the gutter. Booth was thinking of licking the chocolate off of her chin. He was also thinking of putting more chocolate on her and licking that off as well, then repeating the process with a different spot on her delectable body each time. His pants had gotten uncomfortably tight rather quickly.

"What's wrong Booth?" She had asked, he remembered how her voice had become breathy and felt like a caress.

"You made a mess Bones." He watched as her blush became more pronounced and she reached to wipe her face. He grabbed her hand to stop her from wiping it away. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. "No, let me do it Temperance."

Her eyes widened as he slowly reached for her, but other than that she didn't move. Booth brought his hand to her face and slowly rubbed the pad of his thumb across her chin to remove the chocolate syrup.

He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the chocolate from it, never once breaking eye contact with her. She inhaled sharply and her breathing became erratic. He watched as different emotions flickered in her eyes before settling on desire mixed with mischievousness.

Without glancing down, she dipped a finger into the chocolate and ran it across her bottom lip slowly and provocatively.

"Booth, I made another mess you want to help me out." He gave her a low growl and pounced.

xxxxxxxxxx

That had been yesterday, he longed for that again, that happy carefree fun. He longed for the time when things had been easy and difficulties were a nebulous concept. He longed to be with her, because without her he felt like half of himself was missing.

He was lost without her, he just wanted to hide from the world and figure out what he had done to chase her away.

He laid back down and tried to figure out where things had gone wrong. It hit him all of the sudden, last night when they had been making love, he had told her that he loved her for the first time. Knowing her, that was exactly what had caused her to run. He smiled to himself, because he knew that this was something that he could fight. He could convince her. This was fixable. He needed a plan.

He closed his eyes and going over memories of the last month. He believed in the yesterdays that they had together and dreamed of all the tomorrows to come.

THE END

BB romance. Check. Beatles song. Check. Bones blushing. Check. Syrup and Gutter. Check. Hope you liked it!!!!


End file.
